


Coming To Terms

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the episode <i>Fascination.</i> It takes up immediately after Julian tried to meet Kira in her quarters and Sisko stopped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1995.

Doctor Julian Bashir sulked to his quarters...alone. He found his way in a dream-state--not paying the least bit of attention to the continued celebration around him. Commander Sisko was right; it wouldn't be advisable to meet with Major Kira while he was still being influenced. Logical as it sounded, it just wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be with Nerys. He sighed deeply as he touched the pad next to his quarters. The door slid open and he entered the dark room, calling for lights as he went to the replicator and ordered himself a Tarkalien tea. He never made it to the replicator...

Commander Benjamin Sisko left the Infirmary and went to check on Jake. Since the boy had been moping about Marta, and now Kira, he had been worried about him. He poked his head into his son's room and whispered, "Jake?" but only heard slight snores in response. At least he had been able to fall asleep. Benjamin wondered if he would be able to. Julian had said that it was all in Dax's subconscious, but he still got a weird feeling, almost the same as when he first laid eyes on Jadzia Dax, three years ago...

Lieutenant Jadzia Dax sat in the Replimat, pondering what had happened to her. Sure, Julian assured her it was just in her subconscious; that it didn't mean a thing...but still. Benjamin had been her friend for close to 20 years. Was she really ready to change their relationship? A part of her whispered 'yes,' though she couldn't be sure which part that was. She sighed deeply, drained her glass and ordered another Black Hole...

Quark sat forlornly behind the bar, nursing his sore ear. He continued to yell orders at Rom, but his heart just wasn't in it. Quark cast his eyes about his bar, noting with some pleasure that at least he would make a profit. The place was packed with Gratitude Festival participants, still being grateful. He recalled past years when he had to keep the bar open all night, especially the holosuites. But for once, Quark desperately hoped his customers went home early. His ear was throbbing, as Dr. Bashir had only spent a little time on him, more concerned about Vedek Bareil's nose. "Dax sure packed a punch," Quark muttered to himself, the corner of his mouth curving in a lascivious smile ...

"Miles O'Brien, what are you doing?" Keiko demanded, spluttering into her hand.

"Just making you happy, sweetheart," he replied, spinning in the red dress. "How does it look?" he asked as serious as he could in the huge replication of his wife's dress.

Keiko muffled her giggles in her pillow. "Oh, that's definitely your color, Miles," she said with a straight face.

Their eyes connected, and both of them erupted into laughter. Miles hiked the dress over his head and tossed it aside as he crawled into bed with her. He caressed her face tenderly.

"I meant what I said, Keiko. I'd do anything to make you happy," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes shined as she replied, "I am happy ... as long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything," Miles answered without hesitation.

"You'll never put on that dress again," she said, smiling broadly. They both broke into giggles as Miles leaned down to kiss his wife...

***

The tea was cold. Kira smiled knowingly as she put the glass in the reclamation unit. "I'm sorry you didn't get to drink your tea," she called over her shoulder.

"That's quite all right," Julian answered, coming up behind her and kissing the side of her neck. "I found something I like much better than Tarkalien tea," he whispered in her ear, his arms snaking around her waist.

She giggled quietly as he nuzzled his way down her neck to her shoulder. Her head fell back as she turned in his arms. They searched each other's faces, eyes alight with amazement and wonder. Both of them smiled involuntarily as jumbled memories of the previous night danced through their minds. Kira's hand rose to Julian's nose, lightly touching the bridge. He smiled softly at her.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head slightly, her hand falling quickly to her side. Her eyes lowered as she muttered, "Nothing;" a blush sweeping her features attractively.

Julian's hand under her chin lifted her head until her eyes met his. "What is it?" he asked more firmly, his voice so low it made her knees weak.

She steeled her gaze, daring him to laugh. "I've never been with a non-Bajoran before," she explained defiantly. "And it was strange, since our nose ridges are ... "

"I know," Julian interrupted before she could continue. "I'm not a multi-species doctor for nothing, you know," he reminded her gently, one corner of his mouth tugging into a smile.

With an embarrassed huff, she broke from his embrace and went back to the replicator. "What did you want?" she asked, the slight tremble in her voice belying her harsh tone.

He shook his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into. "Kira," he began, but as she turned her icy stare to him, he changed his mind. "Nerys," he began again in a softer tone, "I think we need to talk more than we need to eat."

"Speak for yourself," she grunted, and ordered hasprit.

"Make it two," Julian called, startling her.

"Since when do you eat Bajoran food?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

Julian leaned around her to get the two hasprit from the replicator and set them on the table. "Since I arrived, Nerys. You don't really know me that well, do you?" he added quietly, indignant hurt reflected in his wide eyes.

Kira flushed, stammering, "Well, of course, I assumed you had tried some of our food, but hasprit has a unique flavor. It takes some getting used to." She sat down quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"So I've learned," he answered quietly, sitting down across from her. They ate their meal in silence.

****

"Come," Benjamin called, setting out the dishes for breakfast. He almost dropped a plate as Jadzia entered, looking at him shyly for perhaps the first time in a few decades.

"Am I interrupting breakfast?" she inquired softly, noting the table setting.

"Not yet. I was about to call Jake. But," he amended, seeing her expression fall, "he can sleep late if you need to talk."

Jadzia nodded, and the two of them sat on the couch. Jadzia plucked absently at her pant leg, wondering where to begin. "Benjamin, I understand what happened to us last night, but...I can't stop thinking about you," she whispered, leaning toward him.

Benjamin's arms shot out, gently holding her back. "This is a very unnerving scenario, Old Man," he said, trying to keep her at arms length. She fixed him with her mesmerizing blue eyes, almost distracting him. Almost. "I don't want us to do something that we might regret when the effects of Mrs. Troi's illness wears off," he said as diplomatically as he could.

Jadzia opened her mouth to protest, but Benjamin shushed her. "Dax. Jadzia," he added quieter. "I don't want to see you hurt. I just ... can't. You understand, don't you? I don't want to ruin our friendship," he pleaded with her.

She smiled sadly at him. "Of course I don't want to ruin our friendship. But do we have to lose one in order to have the other?" she asked as she leaned closer to him.

He realized his hands had slipped off her shoulders and were now holding her hands. "I'm afraid for me, yes. You can't have both, Old Man," Benjamin told her quietly.

****

The sight of a Vedek in Quark's caused quite a stir among the Bajoran Festival participants. The fact that he was drinking only added to the controversy surrounding Vedek Bareil.

"Another, Quark," Bareil ordered, pointing at his empty glass.

Quark shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you should have another."

Bareil snorted gently. "Because I'm drunk?" he asked loudly, drawing more attention to himself.

"No," Quark answered, glancing around at his customers, "Because you're a Vedek, and I don't want the Prophets angry with me. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Quark straightened his jacket, exuding as much authority as he could.

Bareil shot him a look of despair coupled with anger. "Prophets," he muttered. "Do you know what the Prophets told me? They told me that Nerys and I were supposed to be together. And what do I discover? That I like Jadzia. But that's not the worst of it," he whispered, holding his head in his hands in shame. "I told Nerys she had been a good friend. Just a friend. I doubt she'll ever forgive me."

Quark shuffled away discreetly, letting the Vedek drown his sorrows in his self-confession.

***

"Good morning sweetheart," Miles said softly as Molly bounded into bed with her parents. He helped her snuggle under the covers, careful not to disturb Keiko. "Let's let Mommy sleep, okay sweetheart? She would like that," he whispered to his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy," she promised, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. She looks so much like her mother, Miles thought as he hugged her.

Keiko stirred and opened her eyes. "Hi, honey. Did you sleep well?" she asked her daughter as she smiled at her husband.

"I want to play," Molly demanded, shoving her stuffed Algorian mammoth at Miles. He chuckled and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Anything you want, honey. Let's let Mommy rest some more. That's a girl," he said as he lifted her up carefully as he got out of bed.

"I'll be back to play with you later," he whispered at Keiko, giving her a wink before he and Molly left their bedroom.

****

Julian walked back out of his bedroom to find Kira ready to leave.

"I have to report to OPS," she said, waving at her Festival clothes as way of explanation.

"I know. I have to be in the Infirmary in a few minutes myself," Julian replied. Kira gave him a short nod and turned to leave. "Kira," he called before her footfalls activated the door.

She halted, not turning around. "Yes?" she inquired.

"What are you going to tell Bareil?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kira stood silently for a full minute, wondering herself. Finally, she answered, "I honestly don't know. He might already have guessed, if he went back to my quarters." She turned to face Julian, squaring her shoulders as she did so. "And I don't know if I care anymore what he thinks. You don't know what he told me, Julian," she said with a catch in her voice, hugging her arms tightly around herself.

He tilted his head in curiosity. "What do you mean? Told you what?" he asked gently.

Kira glanced away, but not before Julian caught her full eyes, threatening to spill over. "He said I had been a good friend. Just a ... friend," she choked out. "You don't know how that hurt me," she admitted, her voice low and cracking on every word.

In three strides he crossed the room and had her in his arms, giving her what comfort he could. She rested her head against his chest; nestled snugly in the space between his head and shoulder. She took a shaky breath and willed herself to stop crying, but couldn't. She hated to lose control like this, but sometimes, things got to be too much ... Julian held her silently; brushing a hand softly through her hair, rocking her gently, anything he could think of to quiet her tears. This was a side of Kira he had only seen once before; when Kai Opaka had died. It had unnerved him to see her so vulnerable then, and he hated it now. The fact that he might have played a part in it only made him feel worse. He held her closer, tears threatening his own eyes.

"Feeling better?" he whispered against her hair after feeling her breathing return to normal. She pulled back, her tears dry. She nodded miserably.

"No, you're not. But you'll manage, am I right?" he asked, trying to coax a smile out of her.

A soft, resigned sigh escaped from her lips. "I always do. And I'll see Bareil at lunch. If he's still on the station," she admitted.

"He's still here, Kira. If he cares for you, he's still here," Julian assured her.

She offered him a shaky smile, her hand raising to caress his smooth cheek. "Thank you, Julian. You've been ... you are ... thank you," she ended lamely, leaning into him to give him a quick kiss--which quickly erupted to an intensity that shocked them both. "I have to go," Kira whispered, leaning her forehead against Julian's.

"So do I," he whispered back, forcing himself to leave her warm embrace. "Let me know how it goes with Bareil, Nerys," Julian requested, a catch in his voice.

"I will," Kira promised, giving him one last searching look before turning away. Julian watched her leave, wondering how she would feel in a few hours. The effects of Mrs. Troi's illness should be wearing off everyone soon. He gave a spare thought to how he would feel. Would he feel any different? He shrugged, cleared the breakfast dishes, and left to report to the Infirmary.

***

"Dad! I thought I heard voices. Hi, Dax," Jake greeted them as he sat down to breakfast. Benjamin and Jadzia were already at the table, enjoying the omelets he had prepared.

"How are you feeling this morning, son?" Benjamin asked, studying his face.

Jake answered brightly, "Not too bad." He started to eat, trying to ignore the disbelieving look his father gave him. He squirmed for a minute under his father's gaze before admitting, "I acted silly, didn't I?" looking from his father to Jadzia.

Both of them smiled sympathetically at him. "Jake, you didn't act any sillier than the rest of us, right Benjamin?" Jadzia asked, turning to him with eyebrows raised. Benjamin would have blushed, if he was capable of it, under her gaze.

"Ah, yes. Doctor Bashir explained to everyone what happened. He assured us that it was an entirely subconscious thing; that it didn't necessarily mean we were attracted to the person we were supposedly in love with," Benjamin finished, glancing to Jadzia at the last part of his speech.

Jake breathed a sigh of relief. "So you think Ner--Major Kira will forgive me?" he asked, his eyes two round pools of hope.

Benjamin smiled and rubbed his son's head. "I'm sure she will. I think a lot of apologies will be floating around, right, Dax?" Benjamin turned again to her with a smile.

She nodded, suddenly remembering Vedek Bareil and Kira. "I should be going. I have a few things to take care of. See you later Jake. Benjamin. Peldor Joy." As Jadzia slinked out of the Sisko's quarters, Benjamin let out a breath, of relief or disappointment, he couldn't say.

***

Kira stepped into the turbolift the same time as Miles. "Peldor Joy, Major," Miles said cheerfully.

"Peldor Joy, Chief," she replied absently.

He rocked back and forth on his heels, feeling like a young lad again. "How did things go last night?" Miles inquired, oblivious to the sharp look Kira shot him.

"Last night was ... fine," Kira replied, her lips curving in a smile.

Miles looked around them conspiratorially before his gaze fell to Kira. "So, whom did you spend the night with?" he asked with a naughty grin.

Kira's complexion quickly took on the same hue as her hair. Then her temper flared, and if her eyes had been phasers, Miles would have been a pile of ash. "None of your or anyone else's on this station's business," she spat at him, shocking him with her fury.

Miles put up his hands and took a step back. "Sorry I asked, Major." They continued the ride to OPS in silence.

***

Jadzia looked up when Miles and Kira stepped off the turbolift. Miles called out a cheery greeting which Jadzia mumbled some reply to. She caught the bounce to his step; a sure sign that at least one--make that two--people were happy on the station. She noted glumly that Kira was pointedly ignoring her.

Kira went silently to her work station and began jabbing at the panels. Jadzia walked down to her warily, not sure what to say to her friend.

"Something I can do for you, Lieutenant?" Kira snapped, the exaggerated politeness cutting right through Jadzia.

"Kira, I just wanted to apologize for hitting Bareil. He was just ... he wouldn't leave me alone. I wasn't encouraging him; in fact, I was trying to get away from him all night! You saw that," she tried to reason with her. It was like talking to the Cliffs of Bole. Jadzia leaned closer to Kira, her voice dropping. "Kira, I would never try to take Bareil away from you." Her voice dropped even lower. "I love Benjamin; you should know that by now."

Kira glanced at her incredulously, wondering for the first time just how powerful this illness was. "Jadzia, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself, and I'm mad at Bareil. Before the festival, he was telling me he was jealous of you, because you got to spend more time with me than he did. And then at the festival, he ... he told me ... I had been a good friend. And that hurt me more than his pursuit of you," Kira admitted to her friend.

Jadzia squeezed her hand, offering her support. "I'm so sorry this had to happen, Kira. Have you talked to him about it yet?" she asked.

She shook her head. "I was going to find him at lunch, to discuss ... certain things," Kira said, blushing as she recalled her -- and Julian's -- wild night.

Jadzia noticed the color highlighting her cheeks and smiled knowingly. "Mm. Well, I can see that 'certain things' were very ... stimulating," Jadzia said with a smirk.

Kira glared at her, then found herself breaking into a silly grin. "Yes, well ... ," she stammered, blushing furiously and hating herself for it.

Jadzia laughed, putting a supporting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything more, Kira, not if you don't want to. There are some things that should be just between two people," she said as Benjamin entered OPS. She smiled sweetly at him, calling,

"Good morning, Benjamin." He smiled in her general direction, nodded to Kira and Miles, and headed for his office. Jadzia shrugged, too happy to care, and went back to her station.

****

"Doctor Bashir, can I see you for a moment?" Quark asked, entering the Infirmary. Julian turned, surprised to see Quark this early in the morning. He was usually scrounging around on the floor of the bar, "cleaning up," as he liked to call it

"What can I do for you, Quark?" Julian asked, putting down the PADD he was reading.

"I was hoping you could come and talk some sense into Vedek Bareil. He's been in the bar all night, drinking more than a band of Klingons. I'm worried about him," Quark admitted.

Julian blinked in surprise. Worry was not a trait he usually associated with the Ferengi, and neither was complaining about a customer drinking too much. He grabbed a Medkit and followed Quark back to his bar.

***

"Leave me alone," Bareil growled at Julian, almost knocking the tricorder out of his hand. Julian frowned, now more worried than Quark. He had never seen the Vedek anything but quiet and ... well, a Vedek. Now his head was resting on the bar, a string of empty glasses a tribute to his all night vigil in Quark's.

"Vedek Bareil, I think you ought to come with me," Julian suggested gently, resting a hand lightly on his arm.

Bareil jerked himself away from Julian's grasp, finally focusing on just who was talking to him. "You ... you were with Nerys last night, weren't you?" Bareil accused, standing unsteadily.

Julian caught the interested gleam in Quark's eye and decided this was not the time to discuss his tryst with Kira. "No. And I really think it would be a good idea for you to go to the Infirmary. You look like you could use some sleep," Julian cajoled.

Bareil swayed dangerously, catching himself from falling. "I don't need sleep. I need Nerys," he moaned softly, plopping back down on the barstool.

Julian thought fast. "If you come to the Infirmary, I'll call Kira and have her meet us there, how's that?"

Bareil blinked hard, trying to focus on Julian again. "You'll call Nerys?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Julian promised, helping the Vedek to his feet. "Quark, can you give me a hand here?" Julian gasped; Bareil was heavier than he looked. Quark appeared obediently on Bareil's left, and the three of them made their way across the Promenade.

***

"Benjamin, can I come in?" Dax called from outside his office.

He pressed the door release, allowing her access. She stood for a moment by the door, just staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked, becoming uncomfortable with the way her eyes seemed to undress him. "Oh, I'm sorry Benjamin," she said, smiling as she sat down. "I just wanted to see how Jake was. I know he doesn't like to discuss "man things" in front of me," she grinned.

Benjamin smiled briefly, toying with the baseball on his desk. "He still wants to find Kira and apologize, and I would rather he wait until we're sure he's over his fascination with her. Has she reported for duty yet?" he asked.

Dax smiled knowingly. "She did, then she got a call from Julian about Bareil," she explained.

Benjamin whistled. "That's one conversation I'm glad I don't have to be present at."

They grinned at one another, both silently wondering just what was going on in the Infirmary.

***

Kira entered the Infirmary, her purposeful stride revealing her concern over Bareil. "Julian, is he all right?" she asked as she came up to the biobed where Bareil was sleeping.

Julian had gotten him into a gown and fast asleep without too much prodding. He was exhausted, and Julian told her so. "He's been awake all night in Quark's, apparently drinking him out of business," he explained, the seriousness in his voice overriding the joke.

Kira gently took Bareil's hand. "When will he wake up?" she asked, her gaze remaining on Bareil's inert form.

Julian shrugged, saying, "I have no idea. Lack of sleep, combined with the alcohol -- yes, he had the real stuff," he added when Kira glanced up. "He could be out for quite a few hours, until mid-afternoon, would be my guess. He's not used to drinking?" Julian turned it into a question.

Kira shook her head. "He rarely drank. It's not against the Assembly; he just didn't like to. I can't believe he did this to himself," Kira said disgustedly, shaking her head.

Julian came around the biobed and rested his hands on Kira's shoulders. "There's nothing we can do for him now. He just needs to sleep it off. Come on." He turned her away from Bareil and steered her toward his office.

"Julian, I don't want to leave him," Kira protested as he led her to the inner office which contained a small bed, a necessity for any CMO.

"I know. But as I told you this morning, we have to talk," Julian insisted as he put a privacy lock on the door.

Kira sighed exasperatedly and plopped down on the bed, fixing him with her eyes. "So, talk," she said curtly.

Julian sighed, realizing this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Nerys, Bareil asked if we had spent the night together, and I told him no. Now, I doubt he'll remember what I said," he quickly added before Kira could speak, "But I just wanted to talk to you first before telling him anything. It's up to you, whether you want to tell him or not."

She was quiet for several minutes, playing absently with her earring. Her sudden deep sigh startled him. "I have to tell him the truth. I can't lie to him; I tried once and he saw right through it. And," she added with a wry grin, "It's not nice to lie to a Vedek."

Julian sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" he offered, lending her his support.

She shook her head, squeezing his hand in silent thanks. "No, this is still a private matter, even if half the station knows about us," she commented dryly. Julian groaned, not entirely kidding. "You can't keep a secret around here, you know," Kira teased.

Julian shook his head dejectedly. "I know. Quark was there when Bareil accused me of being with you, so it'll be back to Earth before the day is out," he joked lightly.

She rolled her eyes at him, her smile fading as she was once again captivated by his deep, toffee-colored eyes. Julian watched the change occur on her face, not knowing it was duplicated on his own. Hands raised of their own accord to stroke a smooth cheek; caress a strong jaw; brush lightly through silky hair. Eyes filled with wonder and amazement once again searched a face; a face that hadn't changed in three years, yet looked completely different in light of the newfound fascination they had found for one another.

Kira shook her head slightly. "Latent, huh?" she muttered with a sly grin.

Julian crooked a lopsided grin at her, his eyes sparkling. "I think we're beyond latent," he whispered huskily as he bent to kiss her.

"I should be returning to OPS," Kira whispered against Julian's mouth.

"And I have patients that need my attention," Julian answered between kisses.

"Oh, who cares?" Kira murmured as she pulled him down to the bed with her.

***

Odo peeked cautiously out of his quarters, glancing both ways before stepping into the corridor. Sure, the computer  _said_ Ambassador Troi was in her quarters, but since last night, he didn't trust anyone or anything. Julian had given everyone a briefing as soon as he discovered what had happened, but Odo got the strangest feeling that he was holding something back. And if it was one thing he trusted, it was his instinct.

"Odo!" He cringed at the sound and braced himself for the attachment. "There you are. You are a hard man to track down for being the security chief. What if I had an emergency? What if I needed your help?" Lwoxana Troi asked, walking quickly to catch up to him. She linked her arm through Odo's, who restrained himself from morphing and tried his best at a polite smile.

"I assure you. Amb ... Lwoxana ... that if there had indeed been an emergency, I could have been reached."

She patted his arm, smiling tenderly at him. "It's so nice to know you care, Odo," she said.

"Uh," Odo grunted noncommittally. He started them in the direction of the security office, Lwoxana resting her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything until Odo broke down and asked, "Lwoxana, would you care to have that picnic?"

Her head came off his shoulder and she smiled at him in pleasant shock. "I'd love to. How kind of you to remember. I have this recipe that Mr. Homn ... oh, you don't eat. Well, It's a truly delightful treat ... ," her voice faded as they walked down the corridor.

***

"Sisko to Kira."

"Damn," Kira muttered, kissing Julian once more. She tried to reach her commbadge, but Julian reached it first and tapped it with a grin. She grinned back and announced, "This is Kira."

"Major, is everything all right with Vedek Bareil? You've been down in the Infirmary for a half hour," Benjamin's concerned voice asked the air.

Kira stifled a giggle as Julian nuzzled her neck. "Ah, yes. Bareil was drinking in Quark's all night. I was just waiting for him to wake up," she answered, pinching Julian in retaliation.

He gasped, loudly enough for Benjamin to ask, "Major?" sending them both into a fit of giggles.

"I'm s-s-sorry Commander. I'll be right up. Kira out," she ended in a rush, pretending to strangle Julian. "How DARE you?" she asked, laughing even as she tried to look stern.

He pouted, trying to look hurt, but the twinkle in his eyes refused to leave. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I should have done this instead," he murmured and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply.

"Mmmmm, Julian," she gasped, catching her breath, "I have to get to OPS. Sisko will start to wonder."

Julian's eyebrows raised as he broke into a broad grin. "Wonder at what happened to you, or between us?" he asked cheekily.

Kira pushed against him, trying to straighten her uniform as she got off the bed. "Both. I really have to leave," she said, even as she caressed his face once again.

Julian sighed. "I have to check on my patients again anyway. See you at lunch?" he asked.

Kira nodded. "I'll meet you in the Replimat," she said, giving him a quick kiss before releasing the privacy lock and leaving.

Julian tried to straighten his wrinkled uniform, but feared it was hopeless. He shrugged and went back to his duties, smiling broadly.

****

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Kira asked as she entered Benjamin's office, slightly out of breath.

His eyes took in her slightly disheveled appearance; her bright eyes and cheeks, but kept his observations to himself. Instead, he indicated a chair. "Major, I'd like to talk to you about Jake. He feels badly about the way he treated you last night, and would like to apologize."

Kira sat down and shook her head. "He doesn't have to do that, Commander. I understand that it was just Ambassador Troi's illness that was affecting him," Kira said, smiling understandingly.

Benjamin shook his head. "I think he does. He's been asking to see you all morning. He needs to get it off his chest, if that's all right with you," Benjamin asked, turning it from a polite request to almost an order.

Kira picked up on it right away and nodded her head once. "If he feels he has to, that's fine. I didn't realize he was hit that hard. I knew he and Marta broke up ... "

Benjamin interrupted, "Yes. And it was especially hard on him, after seeing you with Doctor Bashir." He couldn't resist the jab, and watched in fascination the blush creeping up his first officer's face.

"Yes, well...where did you say Jake was?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He's in our quarters, studying. Should I tell him you're on your way?" he asked, even as Kira jumped out of the chair.

"Yes. Tell him I'll be right there," she said and turned quickly, almost running headlong into Miles. She mumbled, "Sorry," and hurried past him.

Miles turned to watch her almost run to the turbolift. "What's gotten into her?" Miles asked as the doors closed.

Benjamin took a breath to explain, then shook his head. "Nothing, Chief. What can I do for you?" he asked, picking up his baseball.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'll just go on to lunch now," Miles asked, anticipation in his eyes.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "Chief, it's mid-morning. Ah," he nodded, pointing at Miles knowingly. "Keiko is only going to be here for another day, am I correct?"

Miles nodded glumly. "Yes, sir. And I'd like to spend as much time as possible with her, if that's all right. If there's a problem, I'll be back on duty on the double, I'll be on ... ," he added hastily, but Benjamin cut him off with a raised hand.

"Chief, spend time with your family. We'll make do without you for one more day," he smiled at him.

Miles grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you sir. I mean it; I'm on standby if you need me ... "

"GO, Chief, before I change my mind," Benjamin ordered him sternly; eyes twinkling.

"Yes sir!" Miles agreed happily, and was out the door and in the turbolift within seconds.

Benjamin tossed the baseball in the air, wondering what other strange things would happen before the Gratitude Festival was over.

****

"Jadzia. I'm surprised to see you here," Julian said as he glanced up from the terminal.

Jadzia smiled at him, taking in the almost empty Infirmary. "It's awful quiet in here, isn't it?" she observed.

Julian shrugged. "Most of my Bajoran staff asked off for today; the few who were supposed to be on duty didn't show up. I guess they were a bit too grateful,' he added with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Dax sent him a withering look. "I wouldn't know. I'm just here to see how Vedek Bareil is doing," she answered, walking over to his biobed.

Julian joined her, checking his lifesigns again. "Well, the alcohol level in his body is almost zero, and he should be awake in a few hours. But he's going to have one helluva headache," he added ruefully.

Jadzia smiled absently. She bit her lip, looking down at Bareil and then back up at Julian. "How's his nose?" she asked worriedly.

Julian patted her shoulder reassuringly. "It's fine. Nothing broken, though I was surprised to see that. I know you throw a mean left hook," he grinned.

Jadzia shot him a scathing look, then sighed heavily. "I'm just sorry I had to do it. He just would  _not_ leave me alone. At least you didn't have that problem," she said offhandedly.

Julian's gaze shifted away from hers, a pink flush tinting his cheeks. "Yes, well ... how's the Commander?" he quickly changed the subject.

Jadzia sighed again, shaking her head sadly. "He still won't listen to me, Julian. I tried to explain to him this morning, but he said he didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Julian nibbled at his lower lip, brow creased in worry. "Jadzia, he might have a point. The effects of Mrs. Troi's illness will wear off any time now, and you can't be sure you'll feel the same once it does," he rationalized.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'll feel the same, trust me Julian. I love him," she stated simply.

He saw the determination in her eyes, and sent Commander Sisko silent support. "Okay, Jadzia, whatever you say. You know best," he resigned.

She smiled brightly. "Of course I do. I'm the oldest person on this station," she informed him, eyes twinkling.

It was Julian's turn for a withering look, which Jadzia chose to ignore. She started to leave, but turned back to address Julian once more. "And Julian, I saw Kira this morning. She looked very...satisfied," she said smugly, catching the blush sweeping his face before ducking out the door.

****

"Major Kira. My dad said you would be stopping by," Jake said as he invited her in.

Kira stepped into the Sisko's quarters, noticing that more personal items were visible, no doubt brought back from their trip to Earth.

"I just wanted to apologize, Major for the way I acted yesterday," Jake said, standing with his hands behind his back.

Kira smiled at him. "No apology necessary, Jake. It was all a misunderstanding," she assured him.

"I agree," Jake said, and produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Please, take these. Consider them a peace offering," he insisted upon seeing Kira's worried expression.

She took the offered bouquet, her worried frown turning into a surprised smile. "Jake, these are Illiyas. How did you get them?" she wondered, inhaling their sweet scent.

"Mrs. O'Brien brought them back from Bajor. They were in the cargo hold," he explained. "She asked me to look after them," he declared proudly.

"Thank you, Jake. This was so sweet," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll go put these in water right away," she promised. She took in his less than enthusiastic response, and asked, "You sure you're okay with this?"

Jake smiled shyly at her. "I'm fine, Major. Just feel a little silly, that's all."

Kira shook her head at him. "Don't feel silly. We were all acting...not like ourselves," she said with a slight smile on her lips. "I was - I  _am_ , _very_ flattered, Jake." He ducked his head shyly, embarrassed. "I have to get back to OPS, but I'm going to put these in water first, okay?"

Jake snuck a glance at her, and saw that she wasn't making fun of him. "Okay, Major. And Peldor Joy," Jake said, a relieved smile on his young face.

***

Jadzia resumed her post in OPS, checking the readouts before settling down. OPS was quiet; Miles and Kira were gone; she supposed the Chief was with his wife, but she wondered where Kira might be. The possibilities made her smile, and she found herself staring up at the prefect's old office. Benjamin was there, but Jadzia resisted the impulse to talk to him one more time. Her computer beeped at her, and she noted with surprise the recalibration of the primary sensors was finished. She blinked, trying to clear the sudden sensation that fog had enveloped her brain. She shook her head and the feeling slowly dissipated. She shook her head again and started with the recalibration of the secondary sensors.

Benjamin came out of his office, asking, "Report."

"Recalibration of the primary sensors confirmed. Starting scan of secondary sensors now," Jadzia reported in her cool, professional voice.

Benjamin stopped halfway down the stairs, noting the change in Jadzia. "Dax, can I see you in my office?" he asked. She nodded and followed him up the stairs.

They entered his office, Jadzia sitting down across from him. "Benjamin, before you say anything, I'd like to apologize. I realize now that my behavior was completely unjustified, not to mention very annoying. I'm sorry, old friend," she said, smiling softly at him.

A jab of regret fixed itself in Benjamin's gut, but he forced it down. "It's okay, Old Man. I know you weren't yourself. I'm glad we still have our friendship," he said.

"So am I," Jadzia answered.

****

Kira walked along the habitat ring, inhaling the heady aroma the lavender flowers gave off. She was oblivious to the stares directed at her by her fellow Bajorans. By the time she had reached her quarters, she was more than aware of the gazes, the stopped conversations as she approached, and the whispered continuance of them as soon as she had passed. She had never felt more conspicuous. She whipped around and demanded, "What?" startling the Bajorans who were following her.

One Bajoran, braver than the others, asked nastily, "Get those from the Doctor?"

Kira gaped at him, wondering where on Bajor this had come from. "What  _business_ is it of yours who I got them from?" She glared at her fellow Bajorans, amazed that they were looking at her like she was a traitor.

"If it came from the Human, then it is our business." "It's our business if it involves a non-Bajoran" "Don't you like Bajorans?" "What's wrong with Bajorans?"

Those questions were hurled at her like weapons, and she was furious. "What is wrong with you people? Why should you care what I do?" she demanded.

A lone voice, filled with disgust called, "Because you are a Bajoran. You don't need to be  _involved_ with that Human."

"WHAT?!" Kira fumed, advancing on the poor soul who had uttered that. She jabbed her finger into the woman's chest as she spoke. "Let me make this perfectly clear, so even those of you who are incapable of thought above the six-year old level can understand me. It is  _not_ , nor will it  _ever_ be,  _anyone_ else's business but my own, who I see or don't see. You do  _not_ own me; you have no  _right_ to tell me what to do. Do I make myself clear?" Kira's gaze fixed on each of them in turn, daring them to speak up again.

"It  _is_ our right, if you are disgracing yourself with a non-Bajoran," a man called from the back of the small crowd.

Kira was ready to explode. "I've had enough of this. If you don't get out of my sight in less than three seconds, I'm calling security. One ... two ... " Kira counted off, rage welling in her chest until she felt it would burst out and kill every Bajoran within throwing distance.

They dispersed quickly, but with disdainful glances thrown back toward her. Kira stormed the rest of the way to her quarters, punched the code and locked herself inside, the flowers crushed in her hands.

***

Julian was waiting for Kira in the Replimat, oblivious to the occasional glares sent his way. He looked around, finally noticing some Bajorans were giving his table wide berth. Wondering what was going on, he asked a passing Quark, "Quark, do you notice anything unusual in here?"

Quark glanced around nervously. "No, Doctor. Nothing unusual. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the bar." He beat a hasty retreat, confusing Julian more. He was still lost in thought when Kira arrived.

"You will not believe what I just had to deal with," she said as she sat down.

Julian smiled absently at her, still uneasy about the stares directed at them. "What?" he asked politely.

Kira shook her head, her anger resurfacing. "A group of Bajoran's accused me for seeing you."

Julian's brow creased in confusion. "Accused you? Of what?" he asked, giving her his full attention.

"Of being a traitor," she said with a sigh, hating to see the look of shock and hurt on the young man's face.

"Are they insane?" he asked, glancing around them, now noticing that virtually every Bajoran had left the Replimat, but the ones that stayed were openly staring and whispering.

"I don't know. I think so. Julian, don't," Kira put her hand on his arm to stop him from rising. She had caught the look in his eyes; knew it was a flash of anger, something rarely seen in his eyes. "Don't let them get to you. That's what they want."

He shook his head, his hands clenched in tight fists in front of him. "I don't care  _what_ they want. How could they be so ... how  _could_ they?" he asked fiercely.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," Kira said quietly, staring down at the table dejectedly.

His anger quickly died down when he saw the look on her face. "I'm not going to let anyone tell me who I can or cannot see," Julian asserted.

She flashed him a smile. "I'm not either," Kira agreed with him, taking his hand in hers across the table.

"Then, lets get you something to eat," Julian said brightly, rising out of his chair and helping Kira to her feet.

At the replicator, Julian turned to Kira with a smile. "I guess I know what you'll be having," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Louisiana gumbo," Kira instructed the computer, causing Julian's jaw to drop.

"Gumbo?" he turned to her in surprise.

She grinned at him. "Since you tried Bajoran food, I thought I'd give Terran food a chance. I heard Sisko talking about gumbo a few weeks ago, and thought it sounded good," she explained.

Julian's surprised expression slowly grew into a broad smile. "It is. But nothing beats the taste of Zim Kah," he said, watching Kira's face screw up into disgust.

"Ick, you eat Klingon food too?" she asked.

They continued their discussion of various foodstuffs on their way back to the table, which two Bajorans now occupied. "Excuse me, we were already sitting here," Kira politely informed them.

One man looked them up and down, his face crinkled in disgust. "You aren't now," he smiled nastily at them and resumed his conversation with his friend.

Kira made a move toward them, but Julian stopped her. "Don't worry about it. We can sit over there, where the air is better," he said, loud enough to draw more glares from the Bajorans gathered around.

They settled for a table across the Replimat, but both had lost their appetite. They stared at their food, silently brooding. Julian was the first to break the silence. "Do you think we should tell Odo?" he asked.

Kira shook her head. "There's nothing to tell, yet. Just some people staring and talking. It'll all blow over soon enough," she said, hoping she sounded convincing.

***

"Dax," Benjamin called as he exited his office.

"Yes, Benjamin," she said from her station.

"It's time for a break. You ready for some steamed ahzna?" he grinned.

Jadzia grinned back. "Always."

Benjamin tapped his commbadge. "Sisko to Jake."

"Yeah, Dad?" Jake responded, sounding distracted.

"Have you eaten lunch yet? Dax and I were just going to the Replimat. Did you want to join us?" he asked.

Jake was silent for a few moments, then said, "Sure Dad. I'll meet you there. Jake out."

Benjamin raised his eyebrows questioningly at Jadzia, who returned the look. Then she joined him on his walk to the turbolift and they descended to the Promenade.

***

Odo was trying to conduct business in the Security office. Lwoxana's presence on the edge of his desk was making it nearly impossible.

"Odo, you truly are a unique being," she complimented him.

He blinked in surprise. "I am not so unique; I found my people," he reminded her.

She fluttered a hand at him. "That's not what I meant.  _You_ are a unique being; not you the Changeling. Don't you know the difference?"

Odo thought back to the moment he discovered he had a people, and his deep-felt shame at discovering just who they were. "Yes, I do," he whispered, turning his head away.

Lwoxana brought his face back around to level her gaze at him. "Being unique has it's advantages. I should know," she joked lightly. Her tone became more serious. "Don't ever lose your sense of identity, no matter what you do. It's the only thing we have that is ours alone."

She looked so sincere that for a moment, Odo thought he was seeing the real Lwoxana--again. "I understand," he said, and tried his best for a smile.

"Good," Lwoxana told him, "Because I'd hate to lose an absolutely wonderful picnic companion."

Odo rose and offered his arm. "I believe it's the customary time for humanoids to eat. Ready?" he asked her politely.

She took his arm lightly and tilted her head at him. "Ready," she affirmed, and they left the Security office for their picnic.

***

Kira stepped into an almost deserted OPS. She nodded to the three officers on duty and went to her station. She was glad for the quiet; after the problems she had to deal with already today, she just wanted some time to center herself again.

"Bashir to Kira." Kira tapped absently at her commbadge, trying to squelch the smile that grew on her lips at the sound of his voice.

"Kira here."

"Major, my patient is waking up," he said, and Kira was immediately on her feet.

"On my way Julian. " She was on the turbolift before she said, "Kira out."

****

"Don't sit up too quickly," Julian warned Bareil, catching the man before he fell back on the biobed.

"What happened?" Bareil asked, wincing and holding his head.

"You spent the night in Quark's," Julian answered. "Do you remember?"

He closed his eyes, trying to bring back hazy memories. "Some."

Julian scrutinized the readouts. "Your blood chemistry is back to normal. I can give you something for the headache and nausea, if you'd like."

Bareil nodded once, grabbing his head. "Yes, please," he whispered in a half-groan.

Julian fixed a hypo and hissed it into his arm.

Bareil took a deep breath, shaking off the last of the effects. He smiled gratefully at Julian. "Thank you, Doctor Bashir. I recall you dragging me out of Quark's before I drown myself," he joked lightly.

Julian glanced away for a second, then met the Vedek's eyes. "I have no reason to keep you here. If you'd like to get dressed, your clothes are in here," he pointed to a drawer.

Bareil slid off the biobed. "Thank you once again, Doctor Bashir," he told him, holding his gaze for a second too long before going to retrieve his clothes.

"Where is Kira?" Julian muttered to himself.

***

Kira burst into the Infirmary, stopped dead in her tracks at seeing the two men standing next to each other. Bareil smiled heartbreakingly at her, while Julian shot her a look full of pain and worry.

"I'll be in the other room," Julian bowed graciously out of the scene, sending Kira a quick smile of support before leaving.

"Nerys," Bareil said in a controlled voice, his hands folded in front of him.

She approached him, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Bareil, we have to talk," she said, never one to dance around the issue.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I know. I remember. I was chasing Jadzia," he said, opening his eyes and staring deeply into hers.

"Yes, you were." She took another deep breath. "And I was with Bashir."

He nodded again. "I remember. You two came into the party together, didn't you?" he asked.

Kira remembered how they had arrived at the party, but didn't feel like smiling. His soulful eyes demanded the truth, no matter how much it hurt. She had no choice but to nod yes. "Bareil, I want you to know it wasn't our fault. It was ... "

Bareil held up a hand to stop her. "Doctor Bashir explained it to me already, Nerys," he explained quietly. "I'd like to apologize for the way I behaved, toward you and against you."

Kira shook her head, shame coloring her face. "No, Bareil. I should be apologizing to you. You don't know this, but...I ... ," she faltered in her admission.

"Spent the night with Doctor Bashir," he finished for her. Dead silence greeted this announcement; Bareil was calm, accepting, but Kira was shocked, then outraged.

"Julian promised he wouldn't tell ... ."

Bareil once again held up a hand to stop her. "There was no need, Nerys. I saw it in Doctor Bashir's eyes, and I saw it the minute you came in. It's hard to miss," he said, studying her face.

She hung her head, gathering her courage to look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Bareil. I never meant for this to happen," she said quietly.

"Neither did I," Bareil agreed with her. "But the Prophets must have a plan for us, or else this would not have happened," he said. He glanced away from her for an instant before saying, "I must go now."

Kira blinked in astonishment. "What do you mean? Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'm going back to Bajor, Nerys. We have some pagh exploring to do."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't go, Bareil. Please," she implored, taking his hands in hers.

He kissed her lightly. "I have to. I'll book passage on the next shuttle to Bajor. Good-bye, Nerys," he whispered and walked out.

Kira stared at the door unblinkingly, her eyes devoid of emotion. Only a warm hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daze.

"Kira."

One word. Spoken so softly. Filled with tenderness and sorrow; caring and helplessness; friendship and longing. And suddenly, she couldn't take anymore. She pulled away and was out the door before Julian could say another word.

****

"What is going on?" Jadzia asked Benjamin as they greeted Jake outside the Replimat.

Everyone who passed Quark's could hear the shouting from inside. Benjamin could just make out groups of Bajorans huddled together, shouting at other groups of Bajorans. "Maybe a disagreement about how the Festival is going," Benjamin joked, hoping to make light of the situation.

Both Jadzia and his son shot him disbelieving looks. "Okay, but since it seems to be between Bajorans, I'd say let's just let them be. Let's just whip up something in my quarters," he ushered Jadzia and Jake out of the Replimat. Once outside, he tapped his commbadge. "Sisko to Odo."

After a few seconds, Odo answered, "Odo here. What can I do for you Commander?"

Benjamin informed him, "Constable, I think we're about to have an incident in Quark's." He thought he heard a sigh.

"On my way Commander. Odo out." Odo turned to Lwoxana, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, but this is station business. I have to go." He helped Lwoxana to her feet.

She sighed as she straightened out her dress. "I know. And you have to get the bad guy. Or in this case, Quark," she smiled.

Odo huffed. "I hope this won't take long, but with Quark, you never know." He bowed to her slightly and left her quarters.

****

"Doctor Bashir! Report to Quark's immediately!" Odo's insistent voice called over the comm.

"On my way," Julian answered the air and grabbed his Medkit. He had heard the shouting coming from the Promenade, but thought it was just the customary noise from Quark's. Now, surveying the scene, he realized in actuality it had been a bar brawl. He walked among the casualties, noting most of them were Bajoran.

"What happened?" he asked Odo, who had come up next to him.

Odo had a Bajoran by the arm, ready to take him to the brig. "As I understand it,  _Doctor_ this started because of you and Major Kira."

"What?" Julian asked distractedly, only giving half an ear to Odo. He was intent on the woman lying in front of him with a nasty looking cut above her right eye.

"The fight was about Major Kira. Some of the Bajoran residents took offense that she was seeing you," Odo explained, finally having Julian's complete attention.

Shock colored the young doctor's face, mixed with shame and anger. "They were fighting about  _that_?" Julian asked incredulously, looking over at the rest of the casualties.

Odo grunted. "Looks like you two are the hot topic at the Gratitude Festival this year, Doctor," he said, and hauled the Bajoran to the security office, leaving Julian to deal with the Bajorans himself.

He called for his medteam, not sure how many of them would show up. He bent over the woman, holding her head as he ran a sealer over her wound. She groaned as she regained consciousness.

"Lie still," Julian instructed her.

Upon seeing the Doctor, her eyes narrowed. "Get away from me," she said, her voice hard as stone.

"I'm tending to your wounds," Julian tried to explain, but the woman pushed him away disgustedly.

"I can tend to them just fine without your help," she insisted, sitting up and reaching for the man next to her. "Come on, Josi, we're getting out of here," she said, helping him sit up.

"Madam, I need to take care of that wound. Just lie back down, and I'll ... ," Julian got out before the woman lashed out at him. The Human jerked his head back in time to avoid her fist, which narrowly missed his jaw.

"Don't  _touch_ me," she snarled and turned back to the man, who was now sitting up and glaring at Julian.

Julian blinked in astonishment; he had seen people adverse to medical treatment, but this went beyond that. These people  _hated_ him, and all because he and Kira ... ?

"Look. If you have a problem with me and Major Kira, fine. But you still need medical treatment. It's my duty ... ," he tried to reason, to no avail.

The woman helped the man to his feet; now several others were standing with them. "We don't need you. We have our own healers," the woman informed him haughtily.

As they passed him on their way out of Quark's, they sent him accusatory looks filled with hatred. Julian watched them leave with dread in his eyes, turning somber eyes back to the other Bajorans who either didn't care, or were unconscious.

****

"Let me out of here," the Bajoran man insisted, straining against Julian's hands.

"I can't; not just yet. You have a concussion that has to be treated," he explained, his nerves almost at the breaking point. Five of the casualties he had brought to the Infirmary had awoke none to happy to see the Doctor.

"Leave him alone. Don't you see we don't want your help?" a Bajoran woman called from the other bed where a restraining field held her down.

Benjamin Sisko picked that particular moment to enter the Infirmary, and the Bajorans turned their outrage to him.

"Commander, this is outrageous. We are being held here against our will."

Benjamin's gaze traveled around the Infirmary, noting the Bajorans who were in restraining fields. "What happened, Doctor?" he addressed the younger man.

Julian sighed wearily, pulling Benjamin away from his patients. "A brawl in Quark's, sir. Some of the Bajorans are refusing treatment," he said, avoiding the reason for the fight.

Benjamin shook his head at the doctor. "Doctor, you know better than anyone; if they don't want your assistance, you can't force it on them. Let them go."

Julian took a deep breath, intending to have it out with his commanding officer. Then the fight went out of him. Hearing the constant string of slurs about him and Kira had given him a tremendous headache. These Bajoran's were not just angry, they were belligerent, and he wouldn't have doubted if they were the instigators of the fight. He nodded. "I'll release them right away, sir," Julian said.

"Good. The last thing we need during the Gratitude Festival is another fight," Benjamin tried to lighten the mood.

Julian offered him a weak smile and went to release the restraining fields of his unwilling patients.

****

Bareil opened his guest quarters door in answer to the chime. "Yes? ... Jadzia," Bareil's voice registered surprise as he took an involuntary step back.

Jadzia followed him into his quarters, the door shutting behind her. She cleared her throat. "Vedek Bareil, I hope you don't mind me coming here. Julian told me he had released you, and I wanted to see how you were."

Bareil flashed her a smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Thank you for your concern, Jadzia, but I'm fine, really. No permanent damage done."

Jadzia watched him, consternation on her face. Then she started, glancing down at the object in her hand. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here," she shoved a bracelet in his hand. "This belongs to you. I had no right to take it."

Bareil looked down at the betrothal bracelet. His eyes clouded briefly, then cleared. "Jadzia, I'd like to apologize for the way I treated you. Doctor Bashir explained what happened to us, but still, to put you in such a position ... "

Jadzia waved her hand. "No apology necessary, Vedek Bareil. I found myself acting strangely around more than one person myself," Jadzia confessed. They smiled tentatively at one another. "I hope this won't ruin our friendship," Jadzia asked.

Bareil's face fell for an instant, his eyes reflecting inward, then he focused on Jadzia. "I would be honored to call you a friend, Jadzia," he said with considerable effort.

"That's good to know. Now would you tell my why you're leaving the station?" she inquired.

"How did ... ? Oh, the manifest," Bareil wondered out loud. He walked further into his quarters, fingering the bracelet. "The Prophets have called me back to Bajor. I must answer their call."

"You're running away from Kira," Jadzia pointed out, catching the wince of hurt that crossed the Vedek's face.

"I am running from no one but myself," Bareil replied.

Jadzia called upon her 300 years of experience and patience to deal with Bareil. "You are running because of what happened between all of us. It wasn't really us, Bareil. Subconscious or not, it doesn't mean anything," she emphasized, walking over to Bareil and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It meant something to Nerys and Doctor Bashir," Bareil glanced at her, and she was startled by the hurt reflected in his deep eyes.

"Bareil, in a few days . . " Jadzia began, but Bareil would hear none of it.

"In a few days, they may regret what they did. But I can't deny what I saw in the Infirmary. I cannot deny what my own eyes told me." He was silent for a moment , then asked, "Jadzia, would you leave me, please? I would like to be alone." Jadzia nodded and left him standing in his quarters, fingering the bracelet.

****

Kira breathed deeply; released it slowly. She opened her eyes to the dimness of the Temple. She thought she would find peace here, but it only served as a reminder of Bareil. She had given considerable thought about their relationship and about her feelings for Julian. She knew how she felt about Bareil, but what she felt for the doctor was too new; too immediate, for her to decide on now. She stretched wearily; meditation had helped her pagh, but her body was sore from sitting on the floor for so long. She wasn't even sure what time it was. A quick check showed she was due to perform the Closing Ceremony in an hour. She wondered briefly if anyone would show up. It didn't matter; it was her duty, and if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she would always perform her duty. With one last glance at the Temple, she went to her quarters to prepare.

****

Jadzia chimed Benjamin's door. "Come," she heard, and the door opened.

"Hello, Old Man," Benjamin greeted her.

She took one look at him and bust out laughing. "Benjamin, don't you think you're a bit overdressed?" she asked as he bowed slightly.

"What? Don't you like it?" he asked, smiling broadly. He looked down at his ensemble; a traditional tuxedo, complete with tails, a top hat, and white gloves. He patted the hat and muttered, "I don't think I forgot anything."

Jadzia shook her head, smiling. "You never cease to surprise me, old friend," she admitted. "Is Jake coming?" she asked.

Benjamin shrugged lightly. "He said he wanted to go with Nog. I think he's still a bit embarrassed about what happened," he said absently. He had gotten over his pleasure of his surprise to notice how Jadzia was dressed. "You look incredible," he observed, whistling low under his breath.

She punched him lightly on the arm. "What? This old thing?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. He held her hand while she twirled around, the skirt of the shimmering blue dress billowing out around her. She laughed and twirled back, right into Benjamin's arms. Their laughter faded away.

"Ready to be the hit of the party?" Jadzia whispered, her index finger stroking Benjamin's smooth cheek. He took her hand from his face and brought it to his lips.

"Let's go," he replied, eyes sparkling. She tucked her arm through his with a regal nod. With one arm behind his back, the other escorting Jadzia, they strode to the Promenade.

****

Kira rushed around her quarters, trying to find the last of the scrolls. It had taken too long for her to change, and now she was pressed for time. She still wasn't feeling very grateful, but she had her duty to perform. She tried not to think of what had happened, but it was the only thing on her mind. Bareil and Julian. Her vision blurred, and she held her head until the disorientation passed. She shook her head, now clear, and gathered the last of the scrolls on her way out of her quarters.

****

Julian ignored the chime at his door. When it rang for the third time, he realized whoever it was wasn't going away. With a deep sigh, he rose from his couch and released the lock.

"Yes, what  _is_ it?" he demanded wearily as the door opened. His frustrated plea died on his lips and he stammered, "I'm sorry, Garak. I've been...preoccupied lately. Please, come in." He stepped back from the doorway and gestured inside.

"I should say you have, Doctor," Garak said with a smirk as he entered his quarters. "Or have you forgotten that today was to have been our weekly luncheon?"

Julian closed his eyes, ashamed that he had indeed forgotten. "I do apologize, Garak. With the Festival, and then the fight ... "

Garak waved a hand. "Ah, yes, the scuffle at Quark's. Terrible, if you ask me. What could they have been fighting about?" Garak asked oh-so-innocently, his eye ridges raising at the flush spreading along the Doctor's cheeks.

"I wouldn't know," Julian snapped at him.

"Ah, but I think you  _do_ know, my dear Doctor," Garak professed, coming to stand directly in front of him. "The fight was about a Human and a Bajoran. Specifically, you and Major Kira and your -- how shall I put this--fascination with one another. Have I been misinformed, Doctor?" Garak asked, tilting his head and fixing Julian with his gaze.

Julian only held his gaze for an instant before he had to look away. He shook his head slightly as he whispered, "No. Your information is accurate, as always, Garak," with a touch of cynicism.

Garak smiled briefly. "I see. Well then, where is the Major, Doctor?" he asked, and Julian couldn't tell if he was actually asking or taking a dig at him. Either way, he was mad.

Julian's eyes narrowed and he answered testily, "I don't want to discuss Major Kira with you or anyone else."

Garak took a step back, his hands raised in surrender. "I'm sorry Doctor. I was merely curious."

Julian snorted. "Be curious someplace else," he growled and turned his back to the tailor.

Garak took in the younger man's rigid posture and shook his head in sympathy. "Doctor, I can assure you that Major Kira is not with Vedek Bareil. He has requested guest quarters on the other side of the habitat ring, away from the Major's quarters," Garak told him, inflection on every syllable.

Julian remained facing away from him, picking at the table top. "Who said I was wondering where she was?" he asked softly, his voice trembling.

"No one. Just, something I thought you would like to know," Garak said offhandedly.

Julian turned to the tailor, his face pale. "Then why did she ... ?"

Garak held up his hands once again. "I don't claim to know all about the Major. Just...things that come to my attention. If you want to know that answer, you're going to have to ask her yourself," he politely informed him.

Julian's brow crinkled in confusion. "How do you know what I was going to say?" he asked, astonishment coloring his words.

Garak smiled catlike at him. "I'm observant, Doctor. I see things that most people don't; I listen when no one thinks I'm listening. And, I know you, Doctor. Ah-ah," he waggled a finger at Julian, stopping any interruptions. "I know you. You've been hiding out in here ever since the Bajorans were released from the Infirmary. That knowledge, combined with what I know about Vedek Bareil and Major Kira's falling out and your subsequent role ... well, it was merely a matter of putting the pieces of a puzzle together." Garak finished his speech and stood watching the younger man, the silence unbroken for a long time.

"Garak, you truly astound me," Julian said with a slight smile.

Garak shook his head. "Doctor, I was merely stating the facts. Another fact is that the Closing Ceremony are occurring as we speak on the Promenade, and you are not there to enjoy it," he prodded gently.

Julian shrugged slightly. "I...to tell you the truth, I wasn't looking forward to the Ceremony ... or seeing Kira again," he added before Garak could interject. "But once again, you've given me something to think about," Julian grudgingly admitted.

Garak's laugh bounced around Julian's quarters. "Why Doctor, I believe I've just been complimented."

Julian had to smile. "I guess you have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really do have to change." His smile widened. "I have a Ceremony to attend."

Garak bowed politely and with a parting salute, left Julian to get ready.

****

Miles and Keiko were standing toward the back of the crowd in the Promenade, trying to keep Molly in sight. The corridors were full of Bajorans and aliens alike, all gathering for the Closing Ceremony of this years' Gratitude Festival. Odo, with Lwoxana on his arm, was on the upper deck of the Promenade. Odo was using the vantage point to keep an eye on the crowd.

Lwoxana whispered at him, "Odo, I thought Commander Sisko said he and Lieutenant Dax weren't that close."

Odo glanced curiously at her, then at where she waved. Indeed, Benjamin had arrived with Jadzia on his arm, both of them looking content. He watched them approach Miles and Keiko, and the two couples exchanged a few words. Odo shook his head.

"They're not that close. At least, they weren't yesterday," he almost whispered, a wistful note creeping into his voice.

Lwoxana turned to him, noticing his mood change. "Odo, what is it? You've been ... off, ever since I arrived. Won't you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked sincerely.

He turned to her, mouth open to retaliate with some sarcastic remark, when he saw the pain in her own eyes. "It's nothing," he replied. Under her uplifted eyebrow and unflinching stare, he backed down. "I'm just ... discovering a few things about myself, that's all. It's taking a while to get used to. I'll be fine, really," he assured her, patting her hand awkwardly. Applause and cheers drew their attention to the scene below.

****

Kira had stepped onto the platform in front of the Temple. She glanced around the assembled crowd, smiling bravely. The gong sounded, calling the last of the Bajorans to the ceremony. She hoped no one could see her shaking hands as she began the ancient proclamation.

****

"We have burned away our past, rising in flames to lay as ashes. We now look to the future with renewed paghs." Kira held up her hands to quiet the cheers. She picked up two scrolls. "We offer the Prophets the last of the renewal scrolls, as we offer the last of our regrets." She tossed them into the flame below her, the bright fire drawing cheers and shouts of "Peldor Joy" from the crowd.

As the flames died down, Kira saw Julian standing on the outskirts of the crowd. She glanced away, only to meet with Bareil's eyes on the opposite end of the crowd. She rolled her eyes upward, wondering how the Prophets could do this to her.

****

With great effort, she continued. "We have overcome great obstacles to be here today. We have rejoiced in love; suffered in death. We offered our hearts to the Prophets, and they have forgiven us. May we continue to be guided by the Hands of the Prophets." She bowed slightly.

Shouts of "Peldor Joy," could be heard echoing throughout the Promenade, and the crowd started to dissipate. Kira stepped down from the platform and was met by a group of apologetic Bajorans. She stared around her, amazed at their change of attitude. These were the same people who accosted her outside her quarters, and some she was sure had been in Quark's. Now they were truly sorry for their actions, and seemed embarrassed by the incidents. Kira didn't know if it was he spirit of the Gratitude Festival or some weird side effect to Mrs. Troi's illness wearing off, but she accepted their apologies graciously.

As the last Bajoran moved away from her, Odo and Lwoxana Troi approached her. "Major, that was very inspiring. I'm glad I attended," Odo complimented her.

Lwoxana added, "Just lovely dear. And your Constable has been a wonderful host through it all." She smiled at Odo, who tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"It was my pleasure, madam," he assured her.

Kira caught a glimpse of Bareil heading in her direction and excused herself. She dodged festival-goers until she got to the edge of the crowd and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kira?" Julian said hesitantly, coming up beside her.

She jumped at the unexpected presence. "Julian. I really don't want to talk now," she said, making a move to leave.

Julian had a hand firmly around her upper arm before she took a step. She glared at him furiously, but he refused to be intimidated. "Kira, I'm here as your friend. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Are you okay?"

She laughed lightly. "Okay? I haven't seen okay in a long time," she replied dryly.

"Kira," Julian groaned exasperatedly.

"What?" she demanded impatiently.

He tried his best to be diplomatic. "You're hiding behind your jokes. The same way I've been hiding in my quarters. We're avoiding this."

She dropped her gaze. "What's wrong with a little avoidance?" she murmured.

She glanced up sharply when Julian answered, "Nothing. But eventually, someone has to make a decision. And I believe it's yours to make."

Kira snorted lightly. "I think Bareil made it for me," she archly informed the doctor.

"Did he?" Julian asked with raised eyebrows. "And how do you figure that?"

Kira extracted herself from Julian's grip and faced him. "In the Infirmary, he decided he was going to return to Bajor on the next shuttle. But tonight, I see him at the Closing Ceremony. I guess he wanted to s pend some extra time with Jadzia," she rationalized nastily.

Julian bit back a chuckle, sure that would be instant death. With a straight face he replied softly, "Kira, I just saw Jadzia with Commander Sisko. They appeared to be having a good time."

She glared warily at him. "You're not just saying that to keep me from giving you another patient?"

He pressed his lips together tightly to keep from smiling. "I'm positive. See for yourself," he pointed toward Quark's, where Benjamin and Jadzia were dancing.

Kira blushed guiltily. "Ah. Well, he must have stayed for another reason," she rationalized.

Julian's patience was wearing thin. "Yes. You. You have to talk to him, Kira. You can't leave things the way they are," he implored her.

She shook her head. "Ooh, no. I'm not going to talk to him. And what do you know about it anyway? You didn't spy on our conversation in the Infirmary, did you?" she accused, eyes narrowing dangerously.

He squared his shoulders indignantly, matching her glare for glare. "I did no such thing. I could see you were miserable, and it was either because of Bareil or me. I went with my instincts."

A disbelieving sound emerged from her lips. "Oh?"

"Yes. It was both of us. Kira, I have to tell you, I'm not sure what I feel anymore. Are you?" he prodded gently.

She stared into his eyes, losing herself momentarily. The she shook her head clear. "No. I'm not. I only know that I need some time. Time and space," she said, her eyes pleading.

Julian nodded once. "You have it, at least, from me. I can't speak for Bareil though," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the crowd.

Kira looked out over the Festival participants, sure she could see the orange robe of a certain Vedek. "No, but he can speak for himself," she said softly.

An awkward silence fell over them, then Kira began, "Julian, I'd like to apologize ... "

He shushed her with a smile. "No. You don't have to apologize. I do. I knew how strong Mrs. Troi's empathic abilities were, and yet, I went ahead and ... well," he broke off, embarrassed.

It was her turn to smile wryly. "Julian. It was no one's fault. It happened." She shrugged. "And now, I'm going to see what good can come of this." She strode off in the direction of Bareil, while Julian watched her leave, a faint smile on his lips.

****

"Commander's log, supplemental. I'm happy to report that Dr. Bashir's diagnosis has been proven correct. My son and all the others affected by Mrs. Troi's condition have made full recoveries."

"This is one Gratitude Festival they'll be talking about for a long time," Lwoxana joked as she and Odo walked along the upper deck of the Promenade.

Odo gruffly agreed. "I know I'll never forget it."

Lwoxana's expression softened as she said, "I hope everything works out. With Major Kira."

Odo tried to hide his surprise. "I ... don't know what you mean," he avoided the question, wondering how she had figured it out.

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," she promised. She stopped walking and faced Odo. With a slight sigh, she admitted, "After all, I know what it's like to be attracted to someone who doesn't necessarily feel the same way."

Odo quickly looked down, avoiding her gaze. "If you get tired of waiting for her ... " she took his face in her hands and kissed him, " ... you know where to find me," she said, her voice trembling.

"I'll keep that in mind," Odo replied graciously with a nod.

Lwoxana barely acknowledged him before turning to leave. Odo stood in the middle of the corridor, fingers lightly touching his lips, a faint smile of wonder appearing on his face.

****

"So you're sure Doctor Bashir said your test results were negative," Keiko asked again.

Miles patiently replied, "That's right. My headache was just a headache. I never was affected by Mrs. Troi," he assured her.

"Oh, I guess that means you don't have a latent attraction to me after all," Keiko teased.

Miles leaned closer to her, grinning wickedly. "Nothing latent about it. Or weren't you paying attention last night?" he asked intimately.

Keiko leaned into him until their foreheads touched. "I was paying attention," she said with a sly smile. She whispered, "You still have the touch, O'Brien," as they kissed.

"So do you," he whispered back. Miles bent down to his daughter. "You take good care of Mommy, honey, okay?"

"I will," she promised solemnly as he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

As he passed her to Keiko, she said, "We'll see you in a few months," with a bright smile.

Miles put on a brave face. "I'll be here," he assured her.

She nodded sadly and went to board the shuttle. Miles walked out of the airlock in time to catch an expertly thrown racquet.

"Chief," Julian said knowingly as he tossed a racquetball in the air. Miles fell into step with him as Julian clapped him on the back. They walked to the court laughing, both trying to remember and forget.

The End


End file.
